La verve disparue du poète oublié
by Kahishiki
Summary: Les mots. Avec aisance il les manipulait. Avec bonté il les donnait. Mais avec tristesse il les perdait.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : La verve disparue du poète oublié.

 **Genre** : Alternate Universe / Modern Era / School Life / University Life / Male Homosexuality / Poetry / Romance Main / POV First Person / Flirting / Sexual Content / Slice Of Life / Original Characters / Psychology / Philosophy

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Camus/Milo, DeathMask(Angelo)/Aldébaran

 **Characters** : Aries Shion, Aries Mü, Taurus Aldébaran, Gemini Saga, Gemini Kanon, Cancer DeathMask, Leo Aiolia, Virgo Shaka, Libra Dohko, Scorpio Milo, Sagittarius Aioros, Capricorn Shura, Aquarius Camus, Pisces Aphrodite, Ophiuchus Shaina, Eagle Marin, Pegasus Seiya, Cygnus Hyoga, Dragon Shiryu, Phoenix Ikki, Andromeda Shun, Appendix Kiki

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède aucun droit sur Saint Seiya, il s'agit là de l'œuvre originale de Masami Kurumada, et portée à l'écran par la Toei Tokyo Animation.

 **Rappel** : Voici donc une School fic, comme il en existe certainement beaucoup, et je voulais me laisser tenter par l'expérience.

 **Résumé** : Les mots. Avec aisance il les manipulait. Avec bonté il les donnait. Mais avec tristesse il les perdait.

 **Note de l'auteure** : Voici donc une School fic, comme il en existe des centaines sur ce site. Cette fic traîne dans mon ordi depuis 2014, et il était temps que je la finisse, et la réécrive.

Difficilement facile à résumer dans sa totalité, il s'agit donc d'une histoire centrée sur le point de vue de Camus, dans ses années universitaires. C'est un écrit avec énormément de psychologie et d'introspection, à la première personne du singulier, là où je pêche énormément.

Si le texte paraît un peu brouillon à certains moments, c'est totalement voulu. J'essaye de retranscrire les sentiments et émotions d'un jeune de 18 ans, perdu dans un flot de choses et pensées.

Il y a en tout dix chapitres, déjà écrits et que je vais réécrire.

Alors, je sais très bien que ce genre d'histoire n'est pas la tasse de thé de tout le monde, que ça « dénigre » l'œuvre originale, et tout ce que l'on peut rajouter comme qualificatif péjoratif, mais… pourquoi pas ?

Couleurs du manga ! Encore et toujours !

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour la mise en page, quoi que je fasse, le site ne veux pas que je mette mes textes en page.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE :** Passion morbide pour la mutilation du papier.

La pointe de ma plume reste en suspens, juste au-dessus de ma feuille encore vierge de toute calligraphie. Comme toujours.

Comme à chaque fois que je tente de poser mes mots sur du papier, mon corps se bloque. Maigre défense contre ma non-productivité de ces dernières années. Je n'ai jamais su d'où venait ce blocage. Avant, je pouvais écrire des pages et des pages, noircir d'encre chaque ligne, chaque espace de mes feuilles. Ma plume grattait sans cesse le papier, et les seules fois où elle le quittait, c'était pour former le mot suivant.

Aujourd'hui… Je ne suis même plus capable d'écrire la moindre phrase. Ma plume ne se pose jamais sur le papier. Je ne ressens plus cette passion d'antan. J'ai perdu mes mots, et avec eux, l'essence de ce qui fut ma passion.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, j'ai le besoin d'écrire. J'ai ce besoin vital d'épancher mes idées sur papier. J'ai besoin d'accoucher de mes mots, de les laisser vivre le long des lignes de ma feuille.

Me voici, aujourd'hui, jeune adulte. Cet âge où nous ne sommes pas totalement des adultes et , pourtant, encore un peu des enfants. Cet âge bête où l'on se sent invincible, où l'on serait prêt à prendre les plus grands dangers pour arriver à ce que l'on aime.

Ce serait mentir, que de dires que j'ai bien pris mon incapacité à produire des phrases. J'en ai fait des nuits blanches, à me torturer l'esprit, à chercher la cause de ce blocage, mais je ne trouvais rien. Je ne dormais plus. À chaque fois que mes paupières se fermaient, je voyais uniquement ma main tenir mon stylo à plume au-dessus d'une feuille vierge de toute encre.

Et lorsque je tentais de poser mes mots, je ne faisais que mutiler mon papier.

Mes pensées sont aussi noires que l'encre séchée dans mes pots, cachés dans un tiroir.

Mes rêves d'écritures, de romans et de voyages au fil des phrases s'évanouissaient avant même d'avoir commencé. Je ne suis pas capable de créer quelque chose, comment pourrais-je faire voyager les gens ?

Mon père avait donc peut-être finalement raison. Je ne suis bon à rien.

J'ai perdu le goût de la seule chose que j'aimais. Mes études ne sont qu'à peine commencées que je songe déjà à les abandonner.

Mais je sais que si cela arrivait, mon père me renierait. Il trouverait le moyen de me faire culpabiliser et me faire regretter chaque instant.

Je suis face à un dilemme, où se jouent ma passion et la réalité. Et je dois réussir à combiner les deux. J'entends d'ici mon père me prendre de haut. Camus par-ci, Camus par-là, tu ne comprends pas les enjeux de la vie réelle. Tu ne fais que rêver. Retourne à la réalité mon fils, ce n'est pas avec de l'encre que l'on refait le monde.

Non. Peut-être bien que l'on ne refait pas le monde avec de l'encre. Mais l'encre peut nous faire changer de monde. La nuance est si subtile que mon père ne la comprendrait pas. Je ne cherche pas à changer les choses, ni même à tenter une action idiote.

Je veux simplement écrire, et partager ma passion avec qui sera assez curieux pour participer au voyage des mots.

Un pincement au cœur me prend. Si ma mère était encore là… Elle me soutiendrait. Combien de fois ai-je été réveillé par un cauchemar durant la nuit, et qu'elle était là, me prenant par la main, me menant dans le grand salon, face à cette cheminée de pierre. Elle me faisait asseoir sur des coussins, m'enroulait dans une couverture, et me lisait un livre.

Si je dois être honnête, c'est ma mère qui m'a donné le goût de la lecture et de l'écriture. Avant même de savoir écrire et lire, je connaissais déjà les plus grands auteurs français. Oh, bien sûr, j'étais trop jeune et bien trop immature pour comprendre le sens de ce qu'elle me lisait, mais sa voix douce et posée me faisait voyager. C'est bien plus tard, lorsque je fus en âge de comprendre, que je sus réellement apprécier ces œuvres. Je me souvient avoir pleuré à la lecture de Victor Hugo et son livre « Les misérables », avoir été transcender par « L'étranger » d'Albert Camus, où avoir rougie de gêne à la lecture des sonnets de Verlaine et Rimbaud.

Maman me manque parfois. Trop souvent. Elle a laissé un vide qui ne se comblera sans doute jamais vraiment. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le combler.

Oh bien sûr, j'ai bien des connaissances, si j'ose... Les appeler ainsi.

Je n'ai qu'un seul véritable ami. Je ne suis pas une créature de contact et d'affection, je suis plutôt distant, ce qui doit repousser une grande majorité des gens. Je ne leur en veux pas. Je ne recherche pas l'attention des autres.

Mon seul ami, je l'ai trouvé en la personne d'Angelo. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à lui. C'est une personne… Exécrable. Toujours à avoir un mot sur tout, à se penser supérieur, à avoir un sac de défauts bien plus lourd que celui des qualités. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui me fait l'apprécier, c'est qu'il me pousse à continuer à écrire.

Il dit que ce que j'écris vaut de l'or. Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire, peut-être en fait-il trop.

Mais je l'apprécie. Il est franc et direct.

Je crois que je peux dire qu'il s'agit de mon meilleur ami. Je ne suis pas sur. Mais c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce qu'il est pour moi.

Je remets une mèche rousse derrière mon oreille. Il faudra que je me coupe les cheveux. Peut-être.

C'est amusant, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Je suis en doute constant. Mon manque d'écrire, et mes pages vierges me feront avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge.

Moi, pauvre poète déchu, oublié de ses mots, mutilant son papier...

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue !

La suite arrivera lorsque j'aurai fini de réécrire!

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteure** : Voici donc une School fic, comme il en existe des centaines sur ce site. Cette fic traîne dans mon ordi depuis 2014, et il était temps que je la finisse, et la réécrive.

Difficilement facile à résumer dans sa totalité, il s'agit donc d'une histoire centrée sur le point de vue de Camus, dans ses années universitaires. C'est un écrit avec énormément de psychologie et d'introspection, à la première personne du singulier, là où je pêche énormément.

Si le texte paraît un peu brouillon à certains moments, c'est totalement voulu. J'essaye de retranscrire les sentiments et émotions d'un jeune de 18 ans, perdu dans un flot de choses et pensées.

Il y a en tout dix chapitres, déjà écrits et que je vais réécrire.

Alors, je sais très bien que ce genre d'histoire n'est pas la tasse de thé de tout le monde, que ça « dénigre » l'œuvre originale, et tout ce que l'on peut rajouter comme qualificatif péjoratif, mais… pourquoi pas ?

Couleurs du manga ! Encore et toujours !

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

 **Je suis toujours autant et sincèrement désolé pour la mise en page du site! J'essaye encore et toujours de mettre en forme et que celui-ci accepte la mise en forme!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1** : Ma muse s'est enfuie, retrouvée son île isolée.

Depuis qu'Angelo est entré dans ma vie, il m'arrive de plus en plus de fuir le domicile familial, pour me réfugier dans ce que j'appelle notre «forteresse ». Il s'agit simplement de son appartement. J'y suis bien plus chez moi, qu'à ma propre maison. Chez lui, je suis libéré du poids de mon père, et de ses règles de vie toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Chez Angelo, je peux me lever à l'heure que je veux, sans risquer de me faire jeter à la rue toutes les cinq secondes. Chez Angelo, je peux manger tout ce dont j'ai envie, sans craindre une remarque sur une quelconque prise de poids.

Venir chez lui me détend considérablement. Assez pour que j'oublie, le temps d'un film, ma baisse d'écriture. Et lorsque j'y songe, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules, me ramène contre lui et me caresse les cheveux, jusqu'à ce que j'arrête d'y penser, où que je m'endorme.

Angelo ne me dit jamais rien quant au fait que je reste de plus en plus souvent. Je crois même que ça lui fait plaisir. Même s'il n'en démord pas, il reste une créature de contact et de sociabilité. Et il se sent bien seul dans son appartement. Parfois je me dis que je pourrais venir habiter chez lui.

Mais lorsque j'y pense, je songe à mon petit frère, pas encore majeur, et qui lui, devra rester chez mon père. Et je me braque. Je ne peux pas me songer à l'abandonner. Et je ne peux décemment pas demander à Angelo d'accueillir deux personnes chez lui. Mais l'idée de revenir chez mon père, ou de laisser mon petit frère seul avec lui… Peut-être que si je lui en parle calmement…

Mais je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir légalement le droit de faire ce que je veux… Je devrais me renseigner avant, mais je n'y connais rien en droit…

Une douce odeur de café me sort de mes pensées, alors qu'un plateau se pose devant moi, sur la table de chevet.

 _« Bonjour, Monsieur le bel endormi, au douzième coup, il sera très exactement dix heures du matin ! Nous vous rappelons que vos cours commencent à onze heures, il vous est donc vivement conseillé de bien remplir votre ventre pour bien commencer cette journée. »_ Un sourire m'échappe.

Tous les matins, lorsque je dors chez lui, je suis réveillé par une odeur de café, et un plateau contenant mon petit déjeuner. Depuis qu'Angelo a découvert que j'avais la fâcheuse tendance à sauter des repas parfois, il s'assure que je mange correctement lorsqu'il est avec moi. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui se soucie de moi.

Je le remercie du bout des lèvres, pendant qu'il vient se rallonger dans le lit. Depuis longtemps, nous partageons le même lit. Il n'y a plus cette gêne des premiers jours, et de la découverte du corps d'un autre. Nous dormons désormais dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Oh, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, rien que d'y penser me donne une sensation de gêne immense. Il est beau garçon, certes, mais je ne pourrais jamais tenter quoi que ce soit envers lui.

Une main vient s'emparer d'une pâtisserie, et je le regarde manger tranquillement, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone. Je ramène mes jambes vers moi, ma tasse entre mes mains glacées. Je le regarde s'affairer à répondre sur son application. Tout est calme, et le silence n'est pas dérangeant. Il y a quelque chose de reposant à être ainsi, lui et moi, dans ce lit, la couverture sur nous, profitant simplement de la présence de l'un et l'autre. Un petit sourire se peint sur mon visage, que je camoufle dans ma tasse, pour y prendre une gorgée de café.

Le café d'Angelo. Un geste amical, qui est par la suite, devenu un rituel vital. Désormais, si je n'ai pas une tasse de son café le matin, je suis mal réveillé et je sais qu'il manque quelque chose. Ce n'est pas aussi addictif qu'une drogue, ou une routine. Je me suis habitué à ce qu'il m'apporte le petit déjeuner chaque matin. Et c'est rassurant. Rassurant de savoir que chaque matin, j'aurais de quoi me nourrir, et de manger à ma faim.

Angelo m'offre un cadre défini et rassurant chaque matin où je me réveille à ses côtés.

Une fois ma tasse terminée, je la repose sur le plateau, et prends le temps de choisir quelle pâtisserie je vais déguster. Aujourd'hui, mon choix se porte sur un pain aux raisins. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule, en grignotant mon petit-déjeuner. Lui continue à écrire sur son téléphone. Je reconnais le nom de l'association étudiante. Je crois me souvenir qu'il y a une soirée étudiante dans les semaines à venir, et comme Angelo fait partie de l'association…

Mais il tient bien son rôle de vice-président. C'est amusant de l'imaginer avec ce rôle assez important de l'association. Lui qui a une légère tendance à la mégalomanie et à vouloir tout commander… Mais il se révèle être quelqu'un de droit et de sincère. Je crois que c'est pour ça que les gens l'apprécient.

Un petit soupir m'échappe, puis je quitte le cocon doux que formait la couette sur moi. Je me relève, uniquement vêtu d'un t-shirt large piqué de son armoire, et d'un vieux caleçon à motif de Bourriquet.

Alors que je me dirige vers mon sac pour y chercher des habits, je m'arrête devant la table, où est posé mon porte vue.

Mon regard se pose sur les feuilles, éternellement blanches, et de mon stylo à côté. La page est toujours vierge. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Qu'ai-je fait pour souffrir ainsi de ne pouvoir poser mes mots sur le papier gracile et souple par la pointe de ma plume. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends pas. Je me torture l'esprit, à chercher une raison, une cause, mais la conséquence est là.

Je ne peux plus que me meurtrir de ma plume envolée, les mots assassins qui ne découle plus… L'encre ne se pose qu'en taches noirâtres sur la blancheur de mon papier… Je ne fais que détruire la beauté naturelle de ma page… Blanche…

Mes cours en pâtissent, je ne fais qu'écrire des mots écrits par des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres personnes, je me sens honteux de devoir partager ces mots avec eux… Je torture de ma plume assassine l'innocence pure des feuilles de papier. Je barre, je rature, je gribouille, j'écris des semblants de mots, si insignifiants, si fades, si tristes et si monotones.

Où est donc passé mon inspiration si fertile, ma joie des mots, ma plume grâce et souple…

Disparu, au loin, perdue…

Je sursaute lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Mon regard se tourne vers Angelo. Il secoue lentement la tête.

 _« Ne te torture pas l'esprit, ça viendra. Va t'habiller, je t'emmène à la fac. »_

Puis il s'en va s'habiller. Je jette un dernier regard à ce papier qui me nargue par sa blancheur. Je finis par soupirer, puis détourne mon attention de la table, pour aller prendre des habits propres.

Ça viendra…

Mais quand ?

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue !

La suite arrivera lorsque j'aurai fini de réécrire!

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !


End file.
